She Was Supposed To Be Dead
by vanellopepines
Summary: My rewritten first story. Vanellope finds a girl in the candy forests who is actually a character from TurboTime. As many say, She was supposed to be dead. (Not continuing ANL until this is finished. Please review! I'm trying my best because I never get reviews unless theres only one. Seriously. Check the reviews of my other stories.)


She Was Supposed To Be Dead

Chpt. 1

Vanellope has just finished a race. She was beaten by Rancis JUST because of a cherry bomb right near the finish line. She would have gone to Fix-It Felix Jr., but appearently a player was staying late because it was his birthday, so she couldn't interrupt gameplay. _Swishh. "Huh? What was that?" Vanellope stood paralyzed. __**Could it be a Cy-bug? **__She thought. "No. I'm just hearing things." She denied what she had heard. Suddenly, something zoomed behind her. It seemed to have a certain glitch to it. But the strange figure failed hiding and knocked itself into a tree. _**"Owch."**_ Vanellope heard a girl's voice, but it seemed to sound like a cross between a teenager and an adult. She glitched over to it. __** "Brown hair. Its straight. Its long. Is there anyone I know in Sugar Rush with Long, straight brown hair?" **__She thought to herself. __**"She is tall. She has light skin. I can't see her face because she is currently unconcious."**__ Vanellope examined the figure's long legs. _**Suddenly, The figure popped back to life. "Wha? Whosa?" She seemed to be exhausted. Vanellope looked up at the girl now that she could see her face. She looked frightened. Quickly, Vanellope realized the girl had yellow eyes with black pupils. **_**"Wait a minute. Yellow eyes? Black pupils? That can only mean one thing." **_**She quickly glitched away. The girl still looked frightened. She was backed up upon one of the candy trees. "Uh-um...H-hi..." She was shy. "Hello... Uhhhh, I'm Vanellope. President Vanellope. Are you um well, Turbo's friend?" Vanellope asked. "Nice to meet you. And no, No I am not." The girl suddenly looked like Sgt. Calhoun when she had a flashback. Her eyes were big and she was frozen in place. **

**...**

**Girl's flashback:**

_"Uh, so... Turbo! Yeah... Heh... 1986... we are 15 years old. Well, not according to our game's years but our supposed to be um... 15. Heh." The girl laughed. Suddenly, Turbo looked up and put his hand on hers. He cleared his throat. "Eh ehm..." He looked nervous. "Bella Speedy... will you make me the happiest boy in the world and... be my wife?" He pulled out a ring. Bella looked shocked. They had only dated for 5 years. Everyone stared at the couple. "The hero and the villian. Such a sweet couple." A woman said. "Turbo." Bella looked him in the eyes. "Yes. I will marry you." She smiled. Turbo looked so happy he could explode. But he would regenerate, anyways. Suddenly, a redhead waitress passed by. Turbo looked of interest at the girl. "Be right back." He followed the waitress._

_(2 hours later)_

_"God, where is that racer?" She took off her black hoodie, revealing a blue tank top and a white shirt flowing on the bottom. She got up and looked in the corner of the resturaunt. Bella almost screamed as she watched Turbo kiss the waitress. But no, she decided to throw plates at him. Tears streamed down her face. "TURBO! YOU LIAR!" She wanted to kill him. Now. This instant. "No! Bella sweetheart its not what you think!" He was too late. Bella pried off the ring, threw it on the ground, and smashed it with her fist. "WE ARE OVER!" _

_..._

**She snapped back to concousness. "I am Bella. And I hate Turbo. He lied to me and cheated on me. I never want to see his face again." She got up and dusted off her hoodie. Bella reached out to her watch and pressed a button. A second later, she looked like one of the Sugar Rush racers. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Vanellope's jaw almost dropped. "I have no absolute memory of it. Not at all." She said. "Kid!" A voice came from far away. "Oh for racing's sake! If you get caught Sarge will kill you! Hide!" Vanellope watched as Bella climbed the candy tree, not struggling at all. She tried to make everything look normal as the 3 of her friends approached.**

**Alright, First redone chapter! Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review! :) **


End file.
